


Зимний шторм

by megaenjoy



Series: Хексбергский залив [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: - Расскзать вам про бой у города? - Бешеный снял с пальца перстень с зеленым камнем, подбросил и ловко поймал. - Признаться, увидев Доннера, я огорчился.(с)





	Зимний шторм

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют фразы из канона

**_— Рассказать вам про бой у города? — Бешеный снял с пальца перстень с зеленым камнем, подбросил и ловко поймал. — Признаться, увидев Доннера, я огорчился._ **

Руперт внимательно наблюдал в этот момент за Вальдесом и мог бы поклясться: он собирался прибавить что-то еще, но передумал. Упоминание вице-адмирала Доннера, казалось, повисло в воздухе незримым облаком — и во время всего последующего разговора двух адмиралов Руппи только еще больше уверился: Бешеный что-то недоговаривает.

Тяжелая беседа была, наконец, окончена, Кальдмеером снова занялся лекарь. Вальдес не покинул комнаты, он сидел непривычно тихо и безмолвно наблюдал, как лекарь слушает пульс адмирала цур зее, смешивает успокоительную и болеутоляющую тинктуру. Когда Кальдмеер закрыл глаза и задышал ровнее, Бешеный бесшумно направился к двери. Руперт, убедившись, что лекарь не собирается оставлять раненого одного, выскользнул следом за Вальдесом.

Он нагнал Бешеного уже внизу, в передней — тот надевал шляпу и плащ.

— Прошу извинить, господин Вальдес, — твердо сказал Руперт. — Позволено ли мне будет узнать: вице-адмирал Доннер жив?

Вальдес остановился. Он казался сейчас очень усталым и каким-то потускневшим.

— Да, Доннер пока еще жив. Я не стал говорить это адмиралу цур зее. Полагаю, с него и так достаточно новостей.

Руппи признательно наклонил голову. Вальдес поступил правильно — если Доннер ранен смертельно и ему осталось всего несколько часов, Олаф счел бы своим долгом быть в это время с ним… В таком случае он, Руперт, возьмет это на себя, если только позволят.

— Могу я увидеть вице-адмирала Доннера? — Руперт постарался произнести это спокойно.

— Что же… — вздохнул Вальдес. — Уверен, вы не попытаетесь убить меня и бежать, бросив своего адмирала во вражеском стане. Идемте.

 

* * *

Барак для пленных устроили в длинном низком деревянном здании в порту, по-видимому, ранее здесь располагался какой-то склад. Тут же отвели и помещение для лазарета. Нагибаясь, чтобы не удариться о низкую притолоку и шагая вслед за Вальдесом, Руперт со стыдом подумал, что, занятый заботами о Кальдмеере, он напрочь забыл хотя бы спросить о судьбе пленных дриксенцев. Олаф сделал это сам — для него иначе и быть не могло. Руппи вдруг пришло в голову, что здесь могут быть и спасшиеся с «Ноордкроне», о которых он до сих пор почти не вспоминал. Зепп… Шнееталь… Ойленбах… Зепп погиб, но вдруг хоть кто-то с флагмана выжил? Море непредсказуемо, особенно здесь, в Хексбергском заливе.

Однако узнать о спасенных с «Ноордкроне» или с других дриксенских кораблей не получилось. Вальдес провел его прямо в ту часть лазарета, где в отдельной каморке находился вице-адмирал Доннер. С ним был талигойский лекарь, который, лишь только увидел Бешеного, вскочил и шепотом сказал ему несколько слов. Вальдес молча кивнул, и лекарь оставил их наедине с Доннером.

…Готлиб Доннер, всегда подвижный, ловкий, полный жизни, напоминал призрака. Руппи никогда не изучал медицину, но, увидев с порога пожелтевшее, заострившееся лицо, бледные, почти белые губы, уже не сомневался, что Вальдес был прав, когда не стал рассказывать Олафу про Доннера.

— Он, как и ваш адмирал, попал под взрыв, — произнес Бешеный. — Только ему повезло значительно меньше, — Вальдес кивнул на очертания беспомощного тела под одеялом.

Руппи сглотнул застрявший в горле комок.

— Его ноги…

— Да. И правая рука. В любом случае, ему осталось недолго.

Пересиливая себя, Руперт присел на жесткий соломенный стул возле постели Доннера.

— Он еще придет в сознание?

— Должно быть, — ровно ответил Вальдес. — Когда его принесли сюда, лекарь дал ему настойку, смешанную с сакоттой — иначе он бы не выдержал. Как только зелье перестанет действовать… — Бешеный немного помолчал. — Я не хочу, чтобы он мучился.

— Так ведь можно дать еще настойки… — неуверенно проговорил Руперт и тут же осекся. Будь он на месте вице-адмирала Доннера, разве хотел бы он лежать вот так, беспомощным обрубком, глотать дурманное зелье и длить бессмысленные страдания?

— Доннер — мужественный человек и достойный противник. Пусть решает сам, — сказал Бешеный.

— Вы были хорошо знакомы? Но как?.. — удивился Руппи.

— Не слишком хорошо, — признал Вальдес. — А жаль. И не так я хотел бы с ним встретиться.

 

* * *

_Когда Вернер Бермессер принял пост адмирала цур зее, в Хексберге это восприняли, как забавную шутку — и, точно зрители, наслаждающиеся веселой комедией, принялись ждать, что Вернер выкинет в очередной раз. Однако вскоре им стало не смешно. Бермессер за всю жизнь не выиграл ни одного сражения, однако, чего бы это ни стоило, стремился приобрести репутацию «грозы фрошеров». Он велел снарядить три быстрых и хорошо вооруженных крейсера — отнюдь не для того, чтобы охранять берега Дриксен. Небольшая, но грозная флотилия принялась без зазрения совести нападать на талигойские торговые суда, попросту говоря, пиратствовать. Вопреки обыкновению, Бермессер действовал быстро и стремительно, пользуясь преимуществом в ходе и огневой мощи._

_В Хексберг не сомневались, что Бермессер действовал не по указке кесаря, а по собственному почину, пользуясь близостью с принцем, поддержкой знатных родов Дриксен и напряженными отношениями с Талигом. Прекратить этот беспредел мечтала вся эскадра вице-адмирала Вальдеса, только вот выйти в море и преследовать Бермессера не получалось — он тут же уходил, едва завидев очертания талигойской эскадры. Встреча с равноправным противником лицом к лицу не входила в планы господина Бермессера._

_Вальдес решил поймать Бермессера на живца, для чего пришлось пожертвовать одним небольшим бригом, вооруженным лишь легкими пушками. Короткий бой закончился победой дриксенцев — почти, потому что Бермессера, соблазненного легкой добычей, удалось заманить в весьма удобную небольшую бухту с узким выходом. Как назло, зимняя погода была весьма неустойчивой. К тому времени, как адмирал высадил на захваченный бриг призовую команду и дал команду направляться к родным берегам, начался сильный шторм, который загнал дриксенцев обратно в бухту. Потрепанные непогодой дриксенские суда нуждались в небольшом ремонте. Потеряв пару дней, небольшая эскадра вместе с захваченным талигойским бригом гордо выдвинулась из укромной бухты и… угодила прямо в объятия вице-адмирала Вальдеса, что терпеливо поджидал господина Бермессера прямо за выступающим мысом. При виде грозно направленных на пролив пушек Бермессер почел за лучшее сдаться. Откуда ему было знать, что проклятый шторм, который так безобразно провалил блестящую операцию, Вальдес уверенно предсказывал почти за месяц. Удивительные способности вице-адмирала Вальдеса проявлялись отнюдь не только в умелом фехтовании и ведении боя._

_…Вернера Бермессера и капитанов двух дриксенских судов обезоружили и объявили, что с этого момента они являются пленниками, а их корабли отныне принадлежат талигойскому флоту. Вальдес пообещал, что, в ожидании выкупа, пленных будут содержать в условиях, соответствующих их званию и происхождению. Но обида господина Бермессера за провал на море оказалась слишком велика. Пленным не связали руки, их не заковали в кандалы — Вальдес посчитал это лишним в отношении дриксенских офицеров. Он не знал, что у Бермессера за голенищем сапога спрятан небольшой, но острый стилет…_

 

— Адмирал Бермессер был чрезвычайно не в духе. А я самонадеянно повернулся к нему спиной, — Вальдес пожал плечами и хмуро улыбнулся. — Если бы капитан Доннер не выбил тогда у него кинжал, скорее всего, мы бы сейчас с вами не разговаривали.

— Бермессер собирался ударить вас в спину? — потрясенно спросил Руперт.

— Ну да. Понимаете, он ведь полагал, что, раз уж я сорвал ему удачную охоту и поймал в мешок, он имеет на это право. А Доннер был с ним не согласен. Ему пришлось выслушать немало неприятного о себе от господина Бермессера.

— Доннер никогда об этом не рассказывал… — задумчиво произнес Руперт. — Бермессера, разумеется, выкупили, их всех вернули в Дриксен. А потом стало известно, что у господина Бермессера не все в порядке с нервами, его отправили лечиться на воды — а на место адмирала цур зее вновь поставили Кальдмеера. Значит, вот что…

— Да, — перебил Вальдес. — Доннер был достойным противником, и вчера у нас состоялся честный бой. Он выполнил свой долг, он и я. А сегодня… — Бешеный хотел прибавить еще что-то, но промолчал.

Позади послышался тихий вздох. Руппи вскочил и наклонился к раненому. Тот приподнял веки, но взгляд был мутным и блуждающим. Руперт осторожно взял его за левую руку.

— Вы узнаете меня, вице-адмирал?

Доннер с усилием сощурился, всмотрелся… Видимо, действие сакотты постепенно ослабевало — на лбу и висках вице-адмирала проступали капли пота, холодная рука начала дрожать. Но Доннер попытался приподнять голову.

— Фельсенбург! — его голос на минуту стал почти прежним. — Что с Кальдмеером?

— Он жив, господин Доннер, — поспешил успокоить Руппи. — Он был ранен, но теперь вне опасности.

Доннер прерывисто вздохнул:

— Получается, он тоже здесь, в плену.

Руперт боялся, что Доннер начнет расспрашивать про «Ноордкроне», Шнееталя, Бюнца, но раненый вице-адмирал внимательно взглянул куда-то мимо него.

— Вальдес, это вы? Значит, мне вчера не показалось…

— Так точно, я почти все время оставался рядом с вами, — голос Вальдеса звучал на удивление ровно.

Руперт с изумлением заметил, что Доннер слегка улыбнулся — но тут же его лицо исказила судорога боли.

— Вальдес, подойдите ко мне, — хрипло прошептал он. — Я хочу попросить вас… — он дышал тяжело и прерывисто, пальцы уцелевшей руки судорожно сжимались.

Руперт вскочил, собираясь позвать лекаря, но Вальдес отрицательно качнул головой. Сквозь предательскую пелену слез, которые Руппи яростно смаргивал, он видел, как Бешеный наклонился к Доннеру, — и тот, преодолевая боль, что-то горячо шептал ему на ухо. Руперт смог расслышать лишь: «пожалуйста» и «адмирал цур зее»…

— Идемте, Фельсенбург, — Вальдес выпрямился и подтолкнул Руппи в сторону двери. — Вам больше не стоит тут находиться.

— Но как же… — Руппи вопросительно посмотрел на Доннера, тот кивнул ему, на секунду зажмурился и стиснул зубы. Руперт, внутренне содрогаясь, неловко кивнул в ответ.

Когда Руперт уже выходил, он заметил, как Вальдес на секунду задержался около раненого и что-то положил на стул рядом с койкой, Доннер же прошептал в ответ одно лишь слово: «Спасибо». Руперт искал глазами лекаря, но того не было видно.

— Господин Вальдес, мы не можем оставить господина Доннера одного!

— Идемте, Фельсенбург. Сейчас вы нужны адмиралу цур зее, вы должны быть с ним, — Руперт порывался вернуться, но железные пальцы Бешеного стискивали его плечо мертвой хваткой, и Руппи покорился: не драться же ему с вице-адмиралом Талига! — Успокойтесь, лейтенант. Вице-адмирал Доннер не приказывал вам остаться.

— О чем он просил вас? — сквозь зубы спросил Руперт.

— Он просил, — глядя ему в глаза, ответил Вальдес, — позаботиться о Кальдмеере. Сохранить жизнь адмирала цур зее — пока он не в состоянии защитить себя сам.

— И вы обещали?

— Да, — подтвердил Бешеный. — Я не мог отказать.

Руперт хотел задать еще вопрос, но передумал — нетвердыми шагами он направился к выходу из лазарета. Вальдес обещал позаботиться об Олафе, хотя они враги… Хотел ли он просто успокоить тяжелораненого, или обещание, данное Доннеру, и правда что-то значило для него?

Из каморки, где остался вице-адмирал Доннер, прозвучал одинокий выстрел.


End file.
